


Brock

by catsaremyboyfriend



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MySecretIndulgences I don't know how to tag people in this so i hope you see i've updated my fic cause you asked for more tho you probs didn't ask for cold blooded murder and semi-cannibalism sorry i just really hate skinner</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She returns, after, and gathers up Dorian’s ashes. He betrayed her, but whoever has his picture controls him. She can forgive. The American is boring, Jekyll’s a coward, Nemo a ghost, and Skinner a brute who should have his hand removed for daring to touch her.

All of them so quick to condemn the only woman on their team. She assumes their blood would taste of dirt. Not like Dorian, who was rich and heady. A feast. And she is so hungry.   
_________________________  
Dorian wakes up and she’s sitting on his chest, purring his name. He is so sorry. “I’m so sorry.”

“He had your painting, didn’t he, love?” He nods as she cups his chin, nails digging in. “I told you to be more careful.”  
He grins, tries to shrug, and she hisses as she pins him down. “I should drain the blood from you.” He tilts his head back and laughs.  
____________________________________  
Mina sits up and watches over him while he sleeps, hand splayed across the bruises on his back. They, and the bite marks, will fade in a few minutes. They’re not serious wounds. She’ll be sure to hurt him properly later. They both like it when he cries.

He stirs, and she strokes the hair away from his face. He’s beautiful, her little human pet. She’s glad mortality can’t touch him. They’re going to have so much fun.


	2. Dana

Mina is undressing, blood still slick on her hands and chin; animal blood, she’s not a total monster. She lifts her head when she smells something. Grease, paint, the pound of blood through clogged veins. Not something, then. _Someone_. 

“Who’s there?” she asks sharply, scenting the air.

“S’just me, luv.”

Skinner. It’s Skinner, who’s standing here, _naked_ , in her room, who watched her as she undressed. Such an offense can not be tolerated. “Skinner,” she purrs, blood-warm and full. “What a surprise. Are the others here as well?”

“Nah, luv. They don’t even know I’m here. I just wanted to pay a little visit, like.”

“Excellent.” Her gums ache, fangs trying to grow, that nasty whisper at the back of her mind. _Kill kill kill sink your teeth deep,_ it hisses, always hungry. Usually she ignores it. Usually. 

“God, no!” Skinner shouts when she leaps for him, for the spot where his heart pounds lush. 

“There is no God here,” she snarls, taking him by the throat, her hand closed tight around nothing. “I hate you, Skinner. I hate your kind, I hate dirty little rats like you,” she says into his ear, hearing him laugh. 

“You’ll never kill me, Mina. I’m too important.” She laughs back, mocking, and tears off his head. His blood is not invisible as it gushes over her face. 

“No, you’re not. And it’s Mrs. Harker to you,” she finishes, licking her lips, suckling at his blood on her fingertips.

“Mina, darling-” She turns to Dorian as he enters the room, still in his bedclothes. He hesitates in the doorway, eyes fixed to where she holds Skinner’s invisible corpse aloft. “ _Mina_ ,” he breathes. “You saucy minx. Is that Skinner? Is he dead?” 

“Oh yes, love.” She lets Skinner’s body drop with a thump, gathers Dorian into her arms. “He was dead from the moment he groped me,” she murmurs, nosing into the hollow of his throat, lightly biting the skin there. The marks fade fast, disappointing, so she sinks her teeth into his shoulder, makes him gasp. 

“Mina! You’re in a rare mood tonight.” She smiles, lets him lick Skinner’s blood from her fingers; as usual, his depravity knows no bounds. She removes her fingers, licking into his mouth, sharing the taste. 

“We haven’t even begun yet, Dorian.”

“No, my dear. We haven’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MySecretIndulgences I don't know how to tag people in this so i hope you see i've updated my fic cause you asked for more tho you probs didn't ask for cold blooded murder and semi-cannibalism sorry i just really hate skinner


	3. Alfred

“Dorian,” she says one night, when the wind’s howling outside and what’s left of her blood is up. She hasn’t fed in days, the weather too nasty for her to go out. Dorian has been serving for now, although his blood doesn’t fill quite the same. Immortal blood never does.

Dorian pops his head around the corner; there’s a flush to his cheeks that’s arousing her interest. “Yes, my love?” She likes the pet names, they’re not serious. Neither of them could handle monogamy. _Immortality_ , by its very nature, can’t handle monogamy.  
His smile is fleeting, and beautiful, if a little strained. She puts her book down. “Dorian,” she says again, curious now. “What are you doing?”

The red on his cheeks deepens. She rarely sees him blush. “Nothing! Nothing.” She stands, gliding over to him as he backs into the next room. Catching him by the hair is easy. She threads her fingers through til they scratch at his scalp, and he snarls. 

“No secrets, dear,” she tells him, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. He flips her, getting trapped by her legs; she rolls him to his stomach. He’s a good fighter but in the end, she’s an immortal monster who can lift carriages and he’s, well, just immortal. 

Sitting on his hips, pinning his wrists to the floor, she lets him breathe it out til he shows her his throat. “Alright, alright. You win.” 

“I always win,” she grins, helping him out. “Now, what put that pretty blush on your face?” 

“I found…something.”

“What?” 

“It’s nothing important.” 

If he keeps avoiding the subject, she’ll have to bite him again. “I’d like to know.” 

The blush is on his face again, and he won’t look her in the face. “Nosferatu Nocturnale.” 

“The rare book on vampires?”

Dorian nods; he’s panting slightly, hair falling away from his face. “Yes. Yes, I found it the other day. You said you wanted one, and I. Your birthday is coming up. I was just wrapping it when you called.” 

Surprised and touched, she draws back, helps him to his feet. “Why, sweetheart-” Breaking off, she kisses him hard, pulling him into her skirts. “Being such a good boy deserves a reward, I think.” He smiles and kisses her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but what if like...dorian was actually just a neutral guy controlled by his painting? and then mina harker (aka the only cool character in league of extraordinary gentlemen) brought him back so it was vampire lady mina harker and her immortal bisexual lover dorian gray? oh and also in case it isn't obvious i like powerful, possessive women and their submissive male pals yay me im a freak and more things need to be centered around women. lastly it's very short


End file.
